More Than Anything
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Magnus and Alec have grown apart. Will they be able to overcome their problems? Oneshot Songfic based on the song mentioned inside. Rated T for language. R&R


_**Hello :)**_

_**I'm back with another fanfic full of Malec-y goodness! :D**_

_**Its a little different to what I usually write so read it and tell me what you think.  
>I came up with it when I was listening to California King Bed by Rihanna!<strong>_

_**See ya'll at the bottom :)**_

_**Enjoy :)  
>Amy x <strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in the story or anything to do with the Mortal Instruments.  
><em><span>I do not own the song California King Bed by Rihanna<span>_**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>More Than Anything I've Ever Known<span>**

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm _

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So how come when I reach out my finger _

_It feels like more than distance between us_

In the last few weeks Alec and Magnus had grown apart.

It had been two years since Alec's little brother Max had died and Alexander Lightwood was still blaming himself for the little boy' death. To make matters worse, Alec's father, Robert, had just walked out on his family without any warning. They hadn't heard from him since. Maryse was still in shock and Isabelle was inconsolable and had locked herself in her room for days.

Magnus had tried to tell his blue-eyed boyfriend that he was there if he needed him but Alec seem to be just a shell of his usual self. He would leave their apartment early in the morning before the warlock woke and come back late at night. When Magnus asked him where the hell he had been, the Shadow Hunter just shrugged and said 'I went for a walk'.

Eventually the warlock snapped and freaked out at Alec. 'Alec, don't you realise I'm worried about you? The least you can fucking do is tell me where you've been all day! Christ, Alexander, talk to me! Please!'. The older man was nearly in tears.  
>Alec turned to him and shouted 'Well sorry Magnus its just I've been a little occupied with my brother being dead and my father walking out on us! So excuse me if I want to blow off steam! Can't I just be alone?' Alec's blue eyes were filled with hurt and rage.<br>Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek. 'Yes, Alec you can be alone but you can't just disappear and not tell me where you've been! I _care_ about you; do you even know how worried I've been about you? If you need to blow off steam then talk to me! Please Alec! I know you're still blaming yourself about Max's death but_', the warlocks voice was shaky and Alec cut him off. 'No Magnus, just shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through!', Alec shouted before storming out the door.

Magnus was left standing there sobbing with makeup running down his face. He sat on the floor for what seemed forever, his head in his hands, crying. Magnus somehow made it to bed where he lay awake, his breath and body shaking as he cried.  
>In his head he thought about Alec. He had always believed nothing would ever come between them and said he would never give up on his blue-eyed Shadow Hunter, but now he just felt liked he had failed him by not stopping him from leaving. I should just give up, he thought, he's better off without me. Magnus didn't know what to do. He loved him too much to let him go.<p>

Sometime in the early morning Magnus heard Alec enter the flat. He listened as his lover's heavy footsteps came towards the bedroom. Magnus shut his eyes tight as Alec walked in. The Shadow Hunter stood there and watched Magnus breath in his "sleep". He pulled off his sweater, boots and jeans and lay down next to him. They both just lay there, said nothing, just breathing.

As light started to filter through the gap in the curtains. Magnus felt Alec turn over in the bed and place his hand over his own. Magnus felt a weight lift off his heart and as it lifted the tears started again. But this time it wasn't just the warlock crying; Alec's body shook with angry, emotional sobs. 'I'm sorry', he whispered. Magnus turned around to face the man he loved. 'Don't be sorry Alec. Don't. I'm sorry darling', he said as tears spilled down both of their faces.

They lay there holding each other for what seemed like hours, looking into each other's eyes. Blue on green. Magnus lifted one hand to his boyfriends face and brushed his messy hair away from his face, running his long fingers down to his jaw. 'I love you so much Alec. I'm sorry for being overbearing earlier but I need you to know that I am _always _here for you'. Alec gripped the warlocks' hand. 'You don't have to be sorry Magnus. _I'm_ so so sorry. I've been horrible to you for the last few days. I-I just miss them'. A single tear ran down his plae face. Magnus kissed him softly. 'Shhh, its all going to be okay, I promise. You have me and I have you', he soothed while stroking the boys face. Alec sniffed, 'I love you Magnus. I love you. I love you. I love you'. Magnus pulled him close. 'I know Alexander and I love you more than anything I've ever known'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>soooo?<em>**

**_Like it?  
>please review!<br>remember, reviews motivate me to write more! ;)_**

**_Have a nice day everyone :)_**

**_Love Amy xxx_**


End file.
